


Hiccup II y la Rebelión de los Dragones

by Shield_Summers



Category: Hiccup Series - All Media Types, Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Ancestors, Book - Freeform, Book 8 spoilers-How to break a dragon´s heart, Book Spoilers, Book/movie-fusion, Bromance, Family, Friendship, Gen, Interspecies, Pre-How to train your dragon, Tragedy, how to train your dragon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shield_Summers/pseuds/Shield_Summers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de Hiccup III, estuvo Hiccup II, quien formó un gran vínculo con un dragón y desencadenó sucesos de gran relevancia para los siglos posteriores ¿Quien fue Hiccup II? ¿Quien fue el dragón Furius? ¿Cómo empezó la guerra entre humanos y dragones? Esta es la historia de cómo romperle el corazón a un dragón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup II y la Rebelión de los Dragones

**Author's Note:**

> Importante
> 
> Antes de leer hay algunas cosas que deberías saber acerca de este fic. Este es un fic que cuenta la historia de Hiccup Horrendus II, el antepasado de Hiccup III, y su dragón Furius. Es un personaje que solo sale en los libros. A pesar de ello también es antepasado del Hiccup que sale en las películas (nuestro amadísimo Hiccup III). 
> 
> La historia de este personaje es contada de forma muy resumida en el octavo libro de la serie, llamado “Cómo romperle el corazón a un dragón” (How to break a dragon´s heart, en inglés) Sin embargo su historia me fascinó hasta el punto de hacerme llorar porque creo que es muy intensa y encierra muchos paralelismos con el Hiccup de las películas.
> 
> Así que me decidí a escribir un fic donde se desarrollara la vida de este personaje y la gran amistad que forjó con su dragón y que desencadenó una guerra. El fic incluirá sucesos sacados de los libros, referencias a las películas, aventuras y por qué no, algún que otro romance dragonesco.
> 
> No quiero contar nada más de momento porque sería hacer spoiler del fic XD Pero si quieres saber más cosas sobre Hiccup II puedes leer este fic o preguntarme directamente mediante un review.
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste!

**Capítulo 1.- El niño que fue adoptado por los dragones**

 

Hay historias que se han quedado olvidadas en el tiempo, a pesar de que son importantes para conocer el significado de las cosas. Y hay otras historias que llegan a nosotros de manera modificada, porque no queda nadie para recordarlas y son los vencedores quienes las escriben a su manera.

Esta es la historia de cómo comenzó una gran guerra.

Pero ante todo, es la historia de un joven y su dragón.

* * *

 

 

Todo comenzó en la aldea de Berk. Por aquel entonces las tierras de Berk no estaban exploradas del todo. El salvaje bosque se extendía alrededor de la aldea principal y sus habitantes temían adentrarse mucho en él por miedo a encontrarse con los dragones que allí habitaban. Berk era gobernada por Grimbeard, un vikingo que actuaba con decisión y mano dura. Su imponente aspecto, rematado por una espesa barba negra y un casco con cuernos de carnero le conferían una apariencia temible. Había tenido éxito en las misiones de exploración en las islas vecinas y repelido con éxito casi todos los ataques de los dragones, por lo cual ahora la aldea era un lugar algo más pacífico.

Grimbeard estaba casado con Chinhilda, la vikinga más hermosa de todas. Sus cabellos del color del oro y sus ojos azules le conferían un aspecto delicado, más por dentro era todo lo contrario. Tenía un carácter fuerte y orgulloso tal y como cabría esperarse de la mujer del jefe. Siempre daba buenos consejos y siempre era la primera en presentarse dispuesta a dar batalla cuando la situación lo requería.

Chinhilda le había dado dos hijos fuertes y robustos. El mayor se llamaba Thugheart y era la viva imagen de su padre. Con solo seis años ya empuñaba un hacha y tenía la fuerza suficiente como para derribar un jabato él solo. Le gustaba jugar a aplastar los bichos que se encontraba en el bosque y estaba deseando cumplir la edad suficiente como para que le dejaran cazar por su cuenta. Era su orgullo y estaba seguro de que sería un digno sucesor. Por el contrario, su segundo hijo, Chucklehead, no se parecía en nada a él. Chucklehead era un niño curioso y alegre que amaba jugar en el bosque, pero al contrario que su hermano él procuraba no hacerle daño ni a una mosca. Desde pequeño había desarrollado la costumbre de cuidar a los animales que se encontraba heridos en el bosque por culpa de las trampas de los cazadores. Aun así era un digno hijo del padre, con mucha fuerza y bastante hábil en el manejo del hacha.

Si, Grimbeard amaba a sus pequeños. Y estaba seguro de que también amaría al que estaba por venir.

Justo en aquel momento el hombre se encontraba caminando nerviosamente alrededor de una puerta. Dentro estaba su mujer con la partera y algunas ancianas que la estaban ayudando en la tarea de dar a luz al que sería su tercer hijo. Aunque se escuchaban fuertes gritos de dolor, Grimbeard no temía por la vida de su esposa. Sabía que ella era fuerte y resistiría al parto tal y como había hecho las dos veces anteriores.

Por fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la partera le indicó que se acercara. Grimbeard se quitó el casco de afilados cuernos al entrar en señal de respeto. Su mujer estaba tendida en la cama con una expresión de agotamiento total en el rostro y los caballeros dorados pegados a su frente por el sudor. El camisón que llevaba puesto estaba manchado de sangre, hilos de ese líquido resbalaban por sus caderas y se acumulaban hasta forman un pequeño charco debajo de sus rodillas.

Grimbeard se alarmó. Aquello era mucha sangre incluso para tratarse de un parto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-Preguntó mirando alrededor al no escuchar ningún ruido.

Una de las ancianas que atendían a su mujer levantó la cabeza durante un instante y le miró con algo de tristeza.

-El niño que tu mujer llevaba en el vientre aún no estaba preparado para nacer.

El vikingo contuvo el aliento ante esas palabras.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Justo entonces se escuchó un llanto de bebé.

Grimbeard miró en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y vio como la partera se hacía a un lado y dejaba ver una cuna de madera tallada. El hombre suspiró con alivio y puso una mueca. Por un instante se había temido lo peor. Se acercó a la cuna y con una gran sonrisa se inclinó para ver al niño que había dentro.

La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios.

Dentro de la cuna había un bebé todavía manchado con restos de sangre y envuelto en unas mantas. Abría y cerraba los puñitos graciosamente como si intentara sentir sus dedos, tan finos como palillos. Sus brazos y piernas no eran rollizos y rosados como los del cualquier recién nacido, eran delgados y enclenques. En su cabeza podían adivinarse ya unas pelusas rubias. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas como la tripa de un pez, el único color que había en ellas era el de dos gotas de sangre que aún no habían sido limpiadas. Ahora había dejado de llorar y movía la pequeña cabecita de un lado para otro. Si Grimbeard lo hubiera tomado en brazos se habría dado cuenta de que apenas era más pequeño que su mano.

El vikingo se quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos. La partera se puso al lado de la cuna, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

-L-Lo siento mucho. Es un niño prematuro. Aún no estaba preparado para nacer, pero por suerte pudimos salvarle la vida. Es un…

-Es un hiccup.-Murmuró el hombre.

Un hiccup era una desgracia. Era el nombre que se les ponía a los niños que nacían pequeños y endebles, totalmente alejados del ideal de fuerza vikinga que ellos tenían. La gente de Berk creía que la fuerza lo era todo, ganar batallas era lo más importante en la vida de un hombre porque aquello aportaba honor a su familia. Una persona enclenque que no pudiera ni sostener una de sus pesadas armas no podía pelear y por tanto no aportaba honor, era un lastre para la familia.

-No digáis eso, señor.-La anciana trataba de animarle.-Puede que ahora tenga este aspecto, pero seguro que con el tiempo crecerá y se volverá fuerte y robusto.

Grimbeard sabía que aquella cosita no tenía pinta de que fuera a crecer fuerte y robusta. Ni siquiera tenía pinta de que fuera a pasar de aquella noche.

Con un cansado suspiro se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Señor ¿No va a esperar a que su esposa despierte?-Preguntó la partera, extrañada por la actitud del hombre.- Seguro que querrá verle en cuanto…

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Dile que he estado aquí y mándala para casa en cuanto recupere las fuerzas.

El hombre salió de la habitación sin dedicarle una última mirada a su esposa. Cerró la puerta y durante unos instantes se apoyó en ella con los puños cerrados, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Un hiccup…-murmuró.- ¿Por qué a mí?

Justo cuando estaba en el mejor momento de su mandato y de repente aparecía esa lacra en su perfecto historial de jefe. Si la gente de la aldea se enteraba su honor podía ser puesto en entredicho. Trató de relajarse, aún no estaba todo perdido. Quizás había una pequeña esperanza, tal y como había dicho la partera quizás el niño solo estaba así por haber nacido de improviso y en un par de meses tendría mejor aspecto.

Pero pasaron dos meses y el pequeño seguía siendo…Pequeño. El color no aparecía en sus mejillas y sus brazos y piernas no parecían querer engordar.

* * *

 

Llegó el día de la ceremonia de nombramiento. El jefe y su mujer llevaron al niño a la anciana matriarca de la aldea, ella debía de elegir un nombre para el infante tras conocerlo y ver sus características. Grimbeard pensó que a pesar de que el niño era enclenque la anciana tendría en cuenta que era hijo suyo y pasaría por alto ese vergonzoso detalle. Tenía que darle un nombre que estuviera a la altura de su rango, como Fatlegs o Dragonheart. No fue así. Nada más ver al niño la matriarca lo señaló como un hiccup y decidió nombrarlo como un antiguo líder la aldea: Hiccup Horrendus.

Así pues, el nombre completo del niño quedó como Hiccup Horrendus Haddock II.

La noticia de que el hijo del jefe era un Hiccup se expandió con rapidez por la aldea y las reacciones no se hicieron de esperar. Algunos decían que aquel era un castigo que Odín había mandado a su líder por comportarse de forma tiránica con las aldeas vecinas. Otros decían que la culpa era de la mujer, seguramente por haberse equivocado al momento de elevar las plegarias durante la ceremonia de Yulen. Los más prácticos simplemente decían que era mala suerte.

Sea como fuere, aquel suceso no dejó indiferente a nadie en la aldea. Un Hiccup era símbolo de que algo se había hecho mal.

Los temores de Grimbeard se estaban haciendo realidad. Aunque nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo abiertamente podía escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas. La gente se cuestionaba si aquel hombre al que los dioses castigaban con un hijo deshonroso era bueno para ellos. Grimbeard no quería perder el poder ni la autoridad que durante tantos siglos había ostentado su familia ¿Qué podía hacer para remediar aquella situación?

Una idea se le vino a la mente entonces.

Solo había una opción: Deshacerse del niño. Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No sería la primera vez que un padre abandonaba a un hijo a su suerte. Y en su caso estaba totalmente justificado. Con esa acción demostraría que era un hombre duro al que le importaba conservar su honor y que no se ablandaba ante nada. Ni siquiera ante su propio hijo.

Solo había un problema: Chinhilda no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema. Se negaba a que le arrebataran a su hijo. Puede que ese niño no fuera como el resto de vikingos, pero ella era su madre y lo amaba por encima de todo. Lo protegería de todos los que querían deshacerse de él.

Pero Chinhilda no podía velar siempre por él. Una noche su marido mezcló hierbas somníferas con la infusión que la mujer bebía para recuperarse del esfuerzo del parto, y se quedó profundamente dormida. Grimbeard aprovechó ese momento para coger al niño y colocarlo dentro de un cesto de mimbre. Después se dirigió con unos cuantos soldados a un lugar llamado la “Bahía Negra” y lo abandonó allí, cerca de donde comenzaba el bosque. No tardaría mucho tiempo en ser devorado por las bestias salvajes que habitaban en esa zona.

Grimbeard había cumplido con lo que creía sería mejor para su honor. Aunque su conciencia no estuviera del todo tranquila.

Al volver a la aldea se encontró a su mujer despierta. Nada más ver al hombre aparecer por la puerta de casa la rubia vikinga se abalanzó sobre él con un hacha en la mano, dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Era tu hijo! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Grimbeard apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse, el hacha pasó rozando su barba y algunos cabellos se desprendieron de ella. Sujetó a la mujer por las muñecas y la obligó a estarse quieta.

-¡Tenía que hacerlo para conservar mi poder!

-¡Solo te importa el poder! ¡Eres un absurdo, Grimbeard!

-No espero que una mujer entienda mis decisiones.-Dijo él, soltando sus muñecas y mirándola de forma altanera.-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si mi autoridad fuera cuestionada? Se iniciaría una lucha por el poder que acabaría con lo todo que nuestros antepasados han intentado construir.

-Y para eso has sacrificado a tu hijo.-Respondió ella, mirándole con veneno en los ojos.

-Algunas decisiones conllevan hacer sacrificios.

Aquellas palabras parecieron enfurecer aún más a la mujer, que gritó de rabia y apretó los puños.

-¡He cumplido con mi obligación de esposa! ¡Te he respetado, he respaldado todas tus decisiones, he cumplido con todos mis deberes maritales! ¡Y tú me lo pagas arrebatándome a mi hijo! ¡A la sangre de tu sangre!

-¡Esa cosa no es mi hijo! ¡Es indigno del apellido Haddock!

-¡El apellido Haddock está podrido, entonces!

Grimbeard entrecerró los ojos.

-Cuidado, Chinhilda. No te atrevas a insultarme. Te recuerdo que soy el jefe de la aldea y puedo hacer que seas castigada.

-Ningún castigo sería mayor para mí que el de permanecer al lado de un bastardo como tú que no duda en sacrificar a los más débiles para conservar un ridículo estatus ¡Te deseo una vida llena de desgracias!

Aquellas palabras que atacaban directamente a su honor enfurecieron a Grimbeard. Tomó a la mujer del brazo y la sacó fuera de la casa, soltándola luego con brusquedad para que fuera a dar al suelo.

-¡Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces que así sea! ¡Quedas desterrada para siempre de esta aldea!

Y ante la mirada atenta de todo el pueblo, que había salido de sus casas para ver a qué venía tanto alboroto, Grimbeard juró que al próximo que se atreviera a cuestionar sus decisiones lo ataría al mástil de un barco y lo enviaría sin rumbo a alta mar para que cayera por el borde de la tierra. 

Chinhilda no se arrepintió de sus palabras y se marchó de allí. Se embarcó en un pequeño bote y se dedicó a recorrer durante un año entero la Bahía Negra, esperando encontrar alguna pista que le indicara dónde podía estar su pequeño. Sin embargo, tras un año de búsqueda infructuosa fue perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Hiccup y poco a poco fue consumiéndose en la tristeza y la desesperación. Apenas comía o dormía. La última vez que los aldeanos la vieron con vida estaba tan pálida y delgada que parecía un fantasma, llorando a lágrima viva y clamando por su hijo perdido. Nadie volvió a verla después de aquello y todos dieron por hecho que había muerto. Con el paso de los años esa parte de la isla pasó de llamarse “Bahía Negra” a llamarse la “Bahía del Corazón partido”, y se extendió la leyenda de que en las noches de luna llena aún podía verse el fantasma de Chihilda vagando sin rumbo entre las rocas de la playa.

Pero ¿Qué había pasado con el niño?

* * *

 

Después de que su padre lo abandonara en la bahía el niño se puso a llorar, a llorar con fuerza, como si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su llanto atrajo a una curiosa criatura.

Una dragona Nadder que estaba pescando escuchó el llanto del bebé y se apresuró a volar hasta el lugar del que procedía el sonido. Quizás se trataba de un animal herido, lo cual era una suerte porque así podría cazarlo sin problemas y llevárselo al nido para después comérselo. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de un animal, sino de un ser humano. Esas criaturas que se dedicaban a matar a los de su especie. Sin embargo aquel ejemplar era de pequeño tamaño y parecía totalmente inofensivo porque no dejaba de llorar. Debía tratarse de una cría.

Aquello hizo recordar a la nadder que en ese momento ella también tendría crías de no ser porque los malditos cazadores le robaron sus huevos. A pesar de tener su nido ubicado en lo alto de un acantilado los cazadores habían subido hasta allí arriba y habían arrasado con todo. No habían dejado ni un solo huevo. Claro que después ella se había vengado prendiendo fuego a las naves que estaban ancladas en la playa. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente…

El niño volvió a llorar, haciendo que la nadder dejara de pensar en sus crías perdidas y se volviera a centrar en él. Se acercó a olfatearlo. Su olor no era tan fuerte como el de los humanos adultos, era un olor suave, cálido y dulce. Muy agradable. Al sentir al dragón tan cerca el niño estiró sus manitas y las colocó sobre la trompa de la dragona en una suave caricia. Al instante dejó de llorar y una sonrisa iluminó su carita infantil. Le gustaba el tacto de aquella piel, y aunque era distinta a todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora al menos estaba caliente y eso le reconfortaba. Movió las manitas hasta llegar a los ollares, tocándolos con curiosidad y después tirando de ellos. La Nadder estornudó y se revolvió para apartarse del niño, que encontraba todo eso muy gracioso y había empezado a reír. Eso animó a la dragona para acercarse de nuevo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos del infante eran azules como el cielo. Puros, cristalinos, inocentes.

Durante un instante ambas criaturas se miraron fijamente, reflejándose en las pupilas del otro.

Algo despertó en el interior de la nadder, pues sintió que aquella pequeña criatura le llenaba de ternura el corazón ¿Quién había dicho que los dragones no tenían corazón? Aunque se tratara de un ser humano no podía dejarlo allí abandonado, era tan pequeño que no sobreviviría solo. Sentía que tenía que cuidarlo. Así que decidió llevárselo consigo a la cueva del acantilado donde vivía donde vivía con su compañero. Él lo entendería. Lo cogió con cuidado entre sus garras y emprendió el vuelo con él, llevándolo lejos de la civilización.

Así fue como Hiccup Horrendus Haddock II fue adoptado por los dragones.

* * *

 

_Continuará…_

**Author's Note:**

> Pues si, Hiccup II fue adoptado por dragones ¿Qué pasará ahora? Para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Si te ha gustado la historia agradecería mucho que dejaras un review o un kudo. Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión del fic, hay que no hay muchas historias sobre Hiccup II en español y querría saber si os ha gustado la idea de un fic de este personaje.
> 
> Notas aclaratorias:
> 
> -Ceremonia de nombramiento: En el mundo de HTTYD se menciona que antiguamente era la matriarca de la aldea quien le ponía el nombre a los niños.  
> -Ceremonia de Yulen: Era una fiesta vikinga en honor a la fecundidad y la familia, donde se hacían ofrendas a los dioses.  
> -Deshacerse del niño: Antiguas leyes escandinavas permitían el abandono de los niños recién nacidos, pero esto no era una práctica común. Solamente los niños que nacían con deformaciones físicas estaban condenados a sufrir tal suerte, eran llamados úborin börn («no aceptados»)  
> -Borde de la tierra: los vikingos creían que la tierra era plana y que por tanto si navegabas mucho tiempo en línea recta podías acabar cayendo a la nada por uno de sus bordes.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar cada dos semanas más o menos.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero tu review!


End file.
